Comédie au Colisée
by FireRox
Summary: Suite de Rififi à l'Elysée. Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, le Maître et Laure décident de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Entre visites culturelles et quête pour sauver le monde, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! Master/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Comédie au Colisée**

**Résumé :** _Suite de Rififi à l'Elysée._ Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, le Maître et Laure décident de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Entre visites culturelles et quête pour sauver le monde, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! _Master/OC_

**Personnages :** Le Maître « _Professeur John Watson_ », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Avertissement :** Sans une lecture des précédentes aventures de Laure et du Maître, j'ai bien peur que le lecteur ne se sente un peu perdu. Il lui est donc recommandé de lire avant de commencer « _Bague au doigt_ » et « _Rififi à l'Elysée_ » afin de mieux suivre l'histoire.

**Rating :** K+

_- o -_

**Mot de l'auteure : **_J'ai beaucoup traîné avant de me décider à publier cette histoire, après avoir perdu une grande partie de mon travail lors du vol de mon ordinateur, j'ai eu du mal à m'y replonger. Imaginez, réécrire votre propre récit, c'est vraiment horrible comme sensation …_

_Bref, après avoir traversé à la fois une période d'examens et de dépression amoureuse, je reviens en force ! :) Le chapitre deux est déjà écrit, et le trois à moitié._

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 1 : Repos bien mérité.**

- Par ici ! Hurla Laure dans son talkie-walkie.

- Mais par où ? Entendit-elle en guise de réponse.

- Mais par là ! Il s'échappe, courez ! Haleta-t-elle en continuant la course-poursuite le plus rapidement que ses pauvres jambes le pouvaient.

- Mais vers où ? S'énerva la voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Je vous signale humblement que vos yeux ne sont pas encore les miens !

- La porte Nord-est ! PLUS VITE !

- J'y vole !

Laure en profita pour prendre une micro-pause, la respiration sifflante. Ses cheveux emmêlés formaient un écran devant son visage, ce qui réduisait drastiquement sa vision. Un geste de la main, une injure, et la voilà repartie en direction de leur cible.

Le talkie-walkie grésilla au moment où elle sortait de la vieille usine.

- Roger, très chère, j'ai la cible en vue. Très beau spécimen, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Votre position ? Réussit-elle à prononcer malgré l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine.

« Et dire que ce abruti n'est même pas essoufflé ! » pensa-t-elle rageusement.

- Sur le terrain vague, à côté de la sortie Nord. Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! Vous êtes d'une lenteur !

Résistant à l'envie de lui lancer quelques sympathiques remarques sur sa conception d'une course-poursuite - comprenez, monsieur reste à surveiller la sortie pendant que madame repousse la bestiole vers ladite porte - Laure courut de plus belle vers l'endroit indiqué.

« Et sur place, je trouverai bien une manière ou une autre de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Saleté d'alien imbu de sa personne ! »

Le trajet lui parut d'une longueur sans fin. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée de chemin, quand une voix sarcastique la fin stopper net.

- Mais dans quel état vous êtes mise !

- Où est-il ? Le coupa-t-elle, décidant de remettre à plus tard le coup de poing qui lui chatouillait l'imagination.

Le Maître - car c'était bien lui, l'arrogant alien si peu sadique - lui désigna d'un geste théâtral une vieille voiture en haut d'une montagne de détritus.

- Tadaaaa ! Voici la tour de la belle !

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ?

- Votre arrivée, très chère.

- Très cher Roméo, allez donc chercher votre Juliette, lui lança Laure avec un immense sourire.

Elle eut l'immense satisfaction de le voir perdre son air supérieur.

- Vous n'y pensez pas !

- Mais si.

- Vous rêvez.

- Mais non.

- Je ne vais pas monter sur ce mont d'ordures pour aller débusquer ce Waqueteux ! S'offusqua-t-il à la vue des nombreux déchets qui jalonnaient le chemin vers la voiture.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Je refuse !

La voiture se mit à tanguer faiblement, faisant tomber de part et d'autre de la colline des centaines de petits papiers, rouages, et même …

- Des rats ! Il y a des rats ! S'écria le Maître avec horreur.

- Justement, je suis allergique aux rats, déclara tranquillement Laure, assise sur un bidon vide.

Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Ridicule.

- De toute façon, vous allez y monter, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous protestez autant !

- Mon refus est catégorique.

- C'est vraiment dommage d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, soupira Laure. Quand je pense que vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Enfin, j'aurai essayé de vous convaincre. Mais vraiment …

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'y vais ! L'interrompit le Maître, pour ne pas avoir à subir un sort pire que celui qui l'attendait.

- A la bonne heure ! Allez chercher ce Waqueteux, qu'on en finisse !

Le Maître s'approcha lentement du bas de la montagne d'ordures, priant n'importe quel autre Dieu que lui de ne pas lui infliger une humiliation cuisante devant la jeune femme. Il escalada rapidement les premiers mètres, en gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à connaître la nature du liquide poisseux qui recouvrait les endroits où il prenait prise.

Soudain, un craquement inquiétant lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La voiture tanguait toujours, mais beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Elle oscillait dangereusement, et menaçait à tout moment de faire effondrer le tas sur lequel elle se trouvait.

« Je dois descendre, c'est du suicide ! »

Il risqua un coup d'œil en bas, apercevant Laure qui lui faisait signe de revenir. Et qui, accessoirement, lui hurlait de redescendre, « espèce d'imbécile ».

« Si j'y vais, elle ne pourra plus rien dire sur mon manque d'implication dans le travail sur le terrain. Non, en fait, j'adore voir cette expression de terreur sur son visage. C'est si excitant de la voir s'énerver contre moi ! »

Sur ces belles pensées, il continua la grimpée, en ignorant délibérément les cris de plus en plus horrifiés de la jeune femme. Il arriva rapidement à la voiture, qui bougeait à présent comme dans un manège de fête foraine.

« Yahou, me voilà sur le toit du monde ! »

Il ouvrit la portière sans attendre. Sur le siège avant se tenait une créature des plus adorables, mais des plus vicieuses de tout l'univers. En effet, une fois que le Maître eut pris appui sur le siège adjacent, la petite boule de poils rouges se lança brutalement sur le pare-brise, accentuant ainsi les oscillations de la voiture. Et provoquant un effondrement de la montagne d'ordures, emportant avec elle le Waqueteux, la voiture et le pauvre Gallifréen agrippé au volant de la voiture.

L'atterrissage fut sensationnel, de tous les points de vue. Sensationnel du point de vue de Laure, qui regardait effarée s'effondrer autour d'elle des milliers de déchets plus ou moins périssables. Sensationnel de celui du Maître, qui regardait terrorisé le sol s'approcher plus vite que sa pensée. Et sensationnel de celui du Waqueteux, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses grands yeux verts.

Quand toute agitation eut cessé dans le dépotoir, il n'y avait plus de forme humaine apparente. Tout était noyé sous de jolis monticules de boue, épluchures et autres réjouissances gustatives ou mécaniques. Soudain, on vit un bras sortir de la marée de saleté. Puis une tête. Avec une expression peu sympathique.

- AAAAAAAARGH ! Hurla l'être non-identifiable. JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Une autre forme à peu près humaine sortit du tas d'ordures.

- Heeeeu … Je suis désolé ? Tenta la voix d'un ton désespéré.

- JE VAIS VOUS RENVOYER DANS CETTE FOUTUE BAGUE, ESPECE DE DEBILE !

- Et si on en discutait, quand vous vous serez un peu calmée ?

- Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous faire disparaître, ici et maintenant !

- On peut peut-être s'arranger ? Risqua la voix après un très long silence.

- Je vais m'arranger pour vous pendre sur la voie publique, oui !

Laure se redressa, tenta sans grande conviction d'essuyer son visage recouvert de diverses matières visqueuses, puis se dirigea tel un char d'assaut vers son futur-ex-collègue. Lequel essayait vainement de se relever, mais pas assez vite pour échapper à la furie qui se précipitait vers lui.

Celle-ci le saisit par le col, le secouant comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que sa rage fut passée. Une fois qu'elle fut légèrement calmée, et que le Maître eut l'impression d'avoir son cou brisé en mille morceaux, Laure s'assit à côté de lui, les yeux fermés.

- Je pense, suggéra-t-elle, que nous avons besoin d'une pause.

Le Maître restait muet, ne voulant certainement pas par une parole déplacée raviver la colère de sa collègue. Également parce que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

- Nous allons partir en vacances. Loin de tout ce cirque. Compris ?

Il acquiesça vivement, espérant de tout cœur ne pas se voir renvoyer dans cette bague inconfortable.

- D'ailleurs, nous allons choisir la destination maintenant. Une suggestion ?

L'image d'une serveuse en maillot de bain, les cheveux flottant dans une légère brise, entourée par une armée de masseuses réservée à son usage personnel s'insinua dans l'esprit du Gallifréen.

- Aux Caraïbes ?

- Trop chaud.

Où trouver des jeunes femmes pour le masser ailleurs que dans un pays chaud ? Ah, bien sûr !

- La Finlande ?

- Trop froid.

- Bon, alors dites moi où vous voulez aller, qu'on ne joue pas à ce jeu pendant des heures !

- A Rome, déclara Laure catégoriquement.

Le Maître gémit intérieurement. Adieu plages ensoleillées et palmiers débordant de noix de coco ! Et bonjour, visites guidées, guide touristique au poing, marches forcées à travers une ville où chaque rue était à visiter !

_- o -_

_Alors, verdict ? Au prochain chapitre, mes impressions sur l'amabilité dans les aéroports :)_

_Ah, je voulais aussi vous inviter à lire la note du profil d'Alixe que j'ai copié sur mon profil, afin de la faire passer à tous les auteurs ce de site. (Et ma beuglante en bas de page contre les analphabètes de ff, non mais !)_

_A bientôt j'espère ! :)_

_FireRox_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comédie au Colisée**

**Résumé :** _Suite de Rififi à l'Elysée._ Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, le Maître et Laure décident de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Entre visites culturelles et quête pour sauver le monde, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! _Master/OC_

**Personnages :** Le Maître « _Professeur John Watson_ », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Avertissement :** Sans une lecture des précédentes aventures de Laure et du Maître, j'ai bien peur que le lecteur ne se sente un peu perdu. Il lui est donc recommandé de lire avant de commencer « _Bague au doigt_ » et « _Rififi à l'Elysée_ » afin de mieux suivre l'histoire.

**Rating :** K+

_- o -_

**Mot de l'auteure : **_Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vous voir me suivre même avec mes gros blancs de publication, c'est ... wahou ... ça m'a rendu plus heureuse que jamais ! :)_

_Je reviens de Naples, et après mûre réflexion, Naples n'est pas du tout pareille à Rome ! C'est un gros bordel (je crois que cette expression résume bien la situation de la ville). J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois rien qu'en traversant la route, les klaxons retentissaient de partout, et pour couronner le tout, je suis arrivée en pleine grève des poubelles ! Donc tas d'ordures dans les rues, avec l'odeur qui va avec ... Si jamais vous allez en Italie, testez plutôt Rome ou la Toscane, le Sud est affreux. Sauf Pompéi, mais bon, ce sont tout de même des ruines ! ^^_

_Ah oui, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres courts, qui traiteront chacun d'un problème précis du voyage.  
_

_Bref, je vous poste le 2ème chapitre, bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

_Votre dévouée,  
_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 2 : Enregistrement très mouvementé.**

6h24, aéroport de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle. Température extérieure : trop froide pour des êtres à moitié réveillés. Ambiance entre nos deux détectives : morose.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi nous sommes arrivés trois heures à l'avance pour ce vol ? Se plaignit le Maître, en esquissant un bâillement.

- Parce que, lui répondit Laure, encore endormie.

- Ah, alors tout s'explique ! Merveilleux ! Extraordinaire ! Je dirai même plus …

- Parce que c'est la réglementation dans les aéroports, voilà pourquoi ! Avant de poser des questions stupides, vous n'avez qu'à apprendre les règles de vie terriennes ! Et maintenant, silence ! Grommela la jeune femme.

Le Maître mima un « Oui Madame ! » convaincu, avant de se mettre à observer l'entrée de l'aéroport.

« Ces humains ont décidément la folie des grandeurs. Toutes ces constructions - horriblement moches, soit dit en passant - pour quelques voyageurs en goguette ! Qu'ils voient la station spatiale Apollo 876, ça c'est un chef d'œuvre d'architecture utile ! Bon, j'ai contribué aux plans, mais là n'est pas la question ... »

Pendant que le Maître s'amusait comme un petit fou, jetant des coups d'œil dans chaque recoin du bâtiment, Laure cherchait désespérément le comptoir d'enregistrement des bagages. Les miaulements de Bonaparte, enfermé dans une petite cage, ne contribuaient pas à la calmer.

« Bon sang, où sont les grandes flèches clignotantes comme dans les films ? Raaaah, je déteste les aéroports ! »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un guichet, où on leur indiqua d'un geste sec de suivre la file de voyageurs qui se pressaient comme si leur vie en dépendait devant les comptoirs. De mauvaise grâce, ils se plièrent à la tradition, coincés entre une mère et son enfant hurlant à pleins poumons, et un homme assez âgé qui n'attendait qu'une chose : leur passer devant.

- Dites donc, on ne vous a pas appris la patience, pendant la guerre, mon vieux ? L'agressa le Maître au bout du centième coup de chariot dans le dos.

- Et le respect des anciens, ça vous dit quelque chose, blanc-bec ?

Sur le point de lui répliquer que du haut de ses 900 ans, sa vision du respect s'en retrouvait plutôt inversée, il se contint en repensant à sa promesse de la veille : pas de scandale dans un lieu public. Soupirant, il saisit le chariot du vieil homme et le balança sans ménagement devant le sien.

- Voilà, vous êtes content ? Marmonna-t-il dans ses dents, tandis qu'il croisait le regard perçant du chat, semblant se moquer de la situation du haut de ses quatre pattes.

Le vieux, pardon, la personne âgée, n'en démordait toujours pas.

- J'veux pas de votre pitié, imbécile !

« Contrôle toi, contrôle toi. Tu peux y arriver. Ne pas exécuter d'humains en public. Rester calme, réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se venger. Souffle un peu, et ne pense pas à toute sorte de moyen de faire disparaître de l'univers un tel personnage. »

Ce qui interrompit ses réflexions ne fut pourtant pas une tentative d'assassinat de sa part, mais la voix ironique de Laure.

- Allons, chéri, ne sois pas méchant avec ce vieux monsieur. Après tout, il va bientôt mourir !

Un gloussement amusé retentit par dessus leurs épaules. Le jeune couple qui avait suivit la discussion animée n'avait pu contenir leurs amusement.

- QUOI ? OSEZ REPETER ! Hurla le vieil homme en postillonnant.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien dit ! S'étonna d'un ton innocent Laure, avec un immense sourire.

- COMMENT … COMMENT …

- Oulalah, mais il va falloir vérifier votre élocution en plus de votre audition ! Croyez m'en sincèrement désolée … ajouta Laure, affichant un visage compatissant.

La face écarlate congestionnée du vieillard semblait sur le point d'exploser. Heureusement pour nos deux héros et leur chat, la file s'était largement réduite devant eux, et l'heure était venue d'enregistrer leurs bagages. Ils passèrent donc outre les obligations d'assistance à personne désagréable, et s'en furent gaiement au guichet, où une blonde au sourire crispé les attendait.

- 'jour … Cartes d'identité et billets.

Laure et le Maître échangèrent un regard. La journée de la politesse n'était certainement pas encore annoncée aux aéroports.

- Et nous avons un chat, déclara Laure une fois les bagages pesés, étiquetés et envoyés rouler sur les tapis d'embarquement.

- Certificats de vaccination.

Retenant une fâcheuse envie d'agrafer les papiers en questions sur le crâne de l'hôtesse, Laure sortit le tout sans dire un mot. Cependant, elle ne les lâcha pas lorsque l'employé les saisit. Cette dernière insista, mais Laure tenait bon. Elle n'attendait qu'un mot, un seul.

- Merci, grogna l'aimable blonde.

Et Laure lâcha le certificat avec un grand sourire, en évitant de croiser le regard du Maître qu'elle sentait fixé sur elle. Avec une pointe d'admiration au travers.

Ils firent donc leurs adieux à Bonaparte, avec beaucoup d'appréhension chez Laure, et une joie certaine chez son collègue. Puis se dirigèrent vers la zone d'embarquement. Pour cela, il fallait d'abord passer l'étape des scanners et autres palpations corporelles nécessaires à la sécurité dans l'avion.

Et, bien évidemment, devant eux s'étendait …

- Mais c'est incroyable ! S'exclama le Maître. C'est une tradition humaine, cette manie de devoir attendre à chaque guichet pendant une demi-heure ?

- Je dirais plutôt une conséquence logique au fait que nous soyons en pleine période de vacances, lui répondit d'un ton léger Laure.

- Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle ? S'interloqua-t-il, horrifié à l'idée de perdre encore du temps à ne rien faire.

- Non, mais au moins je ne passe pas mon temps à me plaindre de tout et de rien !

- Je ne me plains pas, je constate, rectifia-t-il, vexé.

- Sur un ton très plaintif, alors, ironisa Laure, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Le Maître grogna une ou deux réponses inintelligibles, puis se résigna à attendre, comme de juste. Un silence s'installa entre eux, que Laure brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

- J'espère que le vol n'aura pas de retard.

- Parce qu'en plus, il pourrait ne pas être à l'heure ? Mais c'est une honte ! S'offusqua le Maître, à la limite de l'indignation totale.

- Vous voyez, vous vous plaignez ! Dit Laure d'un ton triomphal.

- Jamais. J'exprime ma désapprobation sur l'organisation des transports humains.

- Donc vous ronchonnez encore et toujours.

- Je n'ai pas un naturel très patient, je pense, avoua le Maître en contemplant la file qui ne semblait pas vouloir se finir.

- Brillante analyse, mon cher Watson. Une déduction qui tient de l'évidence même. J'en suis grandement impressionnée, bravo ! Le railla Laure en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son air exaspéré.

- Quand vous aurez fini d'exposer au monde mes plus infimes défauts, vous me préviendrez ? Grommela-t-il en évitant son regard noisette rieur.

- Je ne crois pas que le monde s'intéresse à votre nouvelle vie et à votre capacité à sortir de vos gonds plus facilement qu'une fillette susceptible de huit ans, mais si telle est votre vision des choses, libre à vous de penser ainsi ! En attendant, avancez vers le poste de sécurité, nous sommes arrivés.

Étonné, le Maître put constater qu'en effet, ils étaient enfin arrivés au bout de l'interminable file. Il espéra que toutes ces piques étaient uniquement destinées à réfréner son impatience, et que sa collègue ne pensait pas vraiment ces réflexions.

Il s'avança vers le garde le plus proche.

- Enlevez vos chaussures, votre ceinture et votre veste.

Petit coup d'œil à Laure qui se tenait derrière lui. En soupirant, elle lui fit comprendre d'exécuter les ordres du garde à la mine patibulaire, sous peine d'arrestation arbitraire en public. Résigné à devoir se plier aux méthodes humaines en matière de sécurité - « Un petit scan cérébral, et tout serait fini ! » - il enleva lesdits vêtements hautement dangereux.

Il s'avança sous le portique de sécurité, et, comme de droit, fit bipper la machine.

Nouveau regard désespéré vers Laure, qui priait n'importe quel dieu pour ne pas avoir à arrêter un début de panique terroriste.

- Surtout, vous vous laissez faire. Compris ? Articula-t-elle silencieusement à l'encontre de son susceptible collègue.

Un mouvement d'acquiescement fataliste lui répondit.

« Sur Terre, fais comme les terriens ! » lui avait dit un jour son précepteur sur Gallifrey. Eh bien, il allait leur montrer son savoir-vivre, à ces rustres !

Un garde le fouilla au corps sans ménagement, pour finalement retirer de sa poche un objet familier. Le Maître entendit une exclamation éberluée de l'autre côté du portique.

- Vous êtes stupide ou vous le faites exprès ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai signalé un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas prendre d'objet métallique dans les bagages à main, et vous, vous embarquez votre tournevis débile ! S'énerva Laure sur le pauvre Gallifréen en pleine incompréhension.

- Il n'est pas 'débile' ! S'offusqua le Maître.

- Non, c'est son propriétaire qui l'est, apparemment !

- SILENCE !

Les deux détectives se turent immédiatement, au vu de l'air légèrement énervé du responsable de la sécurité.

- Bien … Vous allez m'accompagner. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en voyant Laure sur le point de protester.

La mort dans l'âme, nos deux protagonistes suivirent les gardes, en pensant que le mieux qu'ils pouvaient espérer, était que leur vol ait finalement du retard. Beaucoup de retard.

_- o -_

_Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

_FireRox  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Comédie au Colisée**

**Personnages :** Le Maître « _Professeur John Watson_ », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de la BBC ne m'appartient pas. Du moins, pas encore ... MOUHAHAHA !

_- o -_

**Mot de l'auteure :** Ceci est le dernier chapitre écrit qui me reste sur l'ordi. Je n'arrive pas à m'y remettre, j'espère retrouver l'inspiration pour cette histoire bientôt, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de la terminer ! :( Désolée pour le dérangement, mais sachez que ça m'énerve BEAUCOUP ! Rien n'est plus frustrant que de ne pas savoir finir une histoire, ça m'ENERVE ! Pfffff ...

_- o -_

**To PriderockT :** I cannot translate my stories cause I couldn't write English as fluently as my first langage :S but if you find someone who wants to try doing it, I give you my word I won't disagree with his/her project ! :) I hope you'll ask it, cause I really want to share my stories with foreign countries. Sorry for the mistakes I made by writing this note. Mail me if you find somebody. Thanks ! ;)

_- o -_

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée sur place.**

- Heureusement que le Président se souvenait de notre petite affaire, lança Laure en cherchant des yeux un taxi.

Le Maître la suivait, les valises sur un chariot.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir à remercier un crétin pareil, mais la tête de la sécurité de l'aéroport quand vous leur avez tendu votre portable avec leur cher Président à l'autre bout du fil était une scène suffisamment mémorable pour que je ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

Laure se retourna, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je ne serai jamais arrivée à une telle extrémité sur mon imbécile de collègue avait compris que les armes de destruction massive étaient interdites à bord d'un avion.

- Dans mon ancien vaisseau, je les avais autorisées ! Se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- A l'époque où vous étiez un dictateur sanguinaire, borné et déterminé à faire tomber l'univers sous votre coupe ? Heureusement que votre égocentrisme nous a tous sauvé !

- Je devrais interdire vos conversations informatiques avec le Docteur … marmonna le dirigeant déchu du Royaume-Uni.

- Au contraire, elles sont fort instructives ! Il paraît que vous dormiez avec une peluche d'Adipose quand vous étiez petit. C'est teeeeeeellement mignon de votre part ! Persifla-t-elle, tout en faisant signe à un taxi libre de s'arrêter.

Maudissant le Docteur et ses souvenirs nostalgiques, le Maître s'avança avec le chariot pour déposer leurs affaires dans le coffre du véhicule. Le chauffeur semblait sympathique, malgré une légère calvitie.

« Ne jamais faire confiance aux chauves. N'oublie pas le mini-Docteur. Ils sont capables de tout ! »

- Vous montez, ou vous comptez y aller à pied ?

Surmontant sa répulsion envers l'engin à quatre roues et son chauffeur, le détective se glissa près de sa collègue sur la banquette arrière. Bonaparte était à leurs pieds, silencieux, pour une fois.

- Hôtel Carlton, _per favore_, lança Laure au conducteur, qui acquiesça avec un sourire.

- _Si, signora !_

La voiture fit un bond en avant, projetant les deux collègues au fond de leurs sièges. Laure sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son être.

- 110 … murmura le Maître, le visage excessivement pâle.

110 km/h, et ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis des environs de l'aéroport.

« Évite de penser à ce qu'il va se passer sur l'autoroute ... »

Autoroute qui arriva très vite. Le chauffeur, GPS branché devant lui, portable dans une main et l'autre qui s'agitait comme tout Italien qui se respecte, slalomait entre les voitures avec une facilité déconcertante. Quelques coups de klaxon ponctuaient sa performance digne des plus grands rallyes, mais, nos détectives devaient bien s'en rendre compte, leur voiture n'était pas la seule à braver les lois de la sécurité routière.

Instinctivement, ils se saisirent la main. Laure, d'une blancheur fantomatique, murmurait une prière à un dieu quelconque, tandis que le Maître, les yeux fermés, essayait de refouler la pensée que sa véritable mort était peut-être plus proche qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer.

Et Bonaparte restait calme, tranquillement installé dans sa petite cage. A croire qu'il avait dû effectuer plus d'un séjour dans le Tardis pour ne pas être affecté par cette conduite infernale.

- On arrive en ville, murmura Laure d'une voix blanche.

- Veux pas le savoir, lui répondit son acolyte en gardant les yeux obstinément fermés.

La voiture pila soudainement, projetant nos amis sur les appuis-têtes des sièges avant, et Bonaparte contre la grille de sa cage. Deux grognements injurieux et un feulement indigné plus tard, la chauffeur repassa sa cinquième vitesse en descendant le boulevard. Laure ferma les yeux comme son confrère, afin de ne plus penser au nombre de voitures ne respectant pas les priorités qui arrivaient de part et d'autre de leur taxi. De rares coups de klaxons lui faisaient parfois entrouvrir les paupières, mais jamais suffisamment longtemps pour voir un bâtiment en entier.

« Pitié, pitié, faites que ce truc s'arrête ! » priaient intérieurement les deux protagonistes, toujours main dans la main en prévision de leur mort imminente.

- Hotel Carlton, dit soudain le chauffeur – ou plutôt le chauffard, pensa Laure, l'estomac au bord des lèvres – en pilant devant leur destination.

Les trois passagers se hâtèrent de sortir de l'engin maudit, tandis que leur conducteur prenait – intentionnellement, enragea le Maître, toujours pâle – tout son temps pour ouvrir le coffre et les laisser partir loin de son bolide. Les bagages sortis, Laure tenta de comprendre le prix demandé, sans grand succès. Son compagnon l'observait, hilare, faire de grands signes en l'air tout en essayant de prononcer trois mots de la langue locale. Finalement, elle abandonna, laissant au Gallifréen le soin de donner dix fois plus que la somme normale, et tant pis pour l'escroquerie.

- Je croyais que vous parliez couramment les langues étrangères, monsieur l'extraterrestre inutile ? Ironisa Laure en regardant le taxi s'en aller à toute allure.

- Le T.A.R.D.I.S traduit, vous en voyez un sous mon bras ?

- Donc vous êtes vraiment inutile. C'était juste pour la confirmation.

- Et vous particulièrement acide, ces derniers temps. La frustration, peut-être ? Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Mais non, voyons. Le fait de passer mes jours et mes nuits de jeunesse à vos côtés n'est pas du tout une cause de mon aigreur précoce ! Lança Laure, cinglante. Vous souhaitez me faire une scène devant l'hôtel, ou vous préférez peut-être attendre que l'ensemble du personnel ne me voit pas vous déchiqueter en petits morceaux ?

- Je peux choisir ?

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais … soupira le Maître, concédant – pour une fois – la défaite.

Ils laissèrent leur bagages à l'entrée, des portiers bien portants virent aussitôt les leur enlever des bras, distribuant au passage mille et mille « Grazie », entre deux billets tendus. Ne voulant pas s'attarder de peur de voir le Maître se réjouir de son autorité implacable sur les employés de l'hôtel, Laure le traîna de force vers l'ascenseur. Un groom leur demanda poliment l'étage dans un français correct.

- Sixième, répondit laconiquement le Maître.

- Le dernier ? S'étonna Laure. Mais il n'est pas généralement réservé aux personnes, disons, d'un rang supérieur au commun des mortels ?

- Vous devriez arrêter de regarder des films américains, répliqua-t-il, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère que je peux vous faire confiance, si je vous ai laissé carte libre pour le logement, ce n'est pas pour …

Sur ces mots, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et le souffle de Laure fut coupé. Le Gallifréen la poussa délicatement à l'extérieur de la cabine, remarquant la stupéfaction pétrifiante de la jeune femme.

« Première fois que je l'impressionne autant, champagne ! »

Bouteille qu'il commanda aussitôt au groom, qui acquiesça avec un sourire entendu. Le regard glacial que lui renvoya l'ex-dictateur du monde lui fit comprendre que sa place était bien en-dessous de toute familiarité possible. S'excusant encore mille fois, il s'effaça dans la cage de l'ascenseur et repartit chercher la commande.

- Alors, heureuse ? Lança le Maître en défaisant négligemment son nœud de cravate, tout en s'approchant de Laure.

La jeune femme, collée à l'immense baie vitrée qui leur donnait une vue extraordinaire sur le Colisée, se retourna avec une expression émerveillée sur le visage. Expression qui fit battre plus fort le cœur unique du Gallifréen.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de trop sourire.

- Heu … bafouilla-t-il, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait bien venir cette sensation étrange qui lui paralysait son immense cerveau.

Il profita de la sonnette retentissante de l'ascenseur pour se détourner et reprendre contenance. Qui était-il, enfin ? Lui qui avait décidé depuis Noël dernier de ne plus tenir compte de ces sentiments humains ridicules servant à l'affaiblir. Encore une idée du Docteur pour le torturer, il en était certain. Mais l'image des lèvres de sa collègue ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son esprit.

- Champagne, monsieur, fit le garçon d'étage en entrant dans la pièce, raide comme un piquet.

- Posez le là, répondit sèchement le Maître en lui enfonçant un billet vert dans la poche de son uniforme.

Le garçon, une expression cupide sur le visage, s'en fut sans demander son reste, tout en s'excusant mille et mille fois. Habitude qui devenait excessivement énervante pour nos deux détectives, au vu du soupir conjoint d'ils poussèrent lorsque les portes se refermèrent. Le Maître fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille, et servit le breuvage dans deux coupes ouvragées posées sur le plateau.

- A notre voyage, lança-t-il en levant le verre face à Laure.

- Et au repos bien mérité, compléta la jeune femme, tout en trempant les lèvres dans le liquide.

Comme hypnotisés, les yeux du Gallifréen ne pouvaient se détacher du visage de Laure. Celle-ci le remarqua, haussant les sourcils, intriguée.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

Le Maître secoua la tête, sortant d'un rêve éveillé.

- Non, non, j'étais … heu … perdu …

Décidément, cette habitude de bredouiller pour un rien lui restait depuis ce fatidique jour où Bonaparte leur avait été offert par l'autre imbécile à la mèche rebelle. A croire que ce chat se nourrissait de ses mots. « Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est donc passé cette nuisible créature ? »

La réponse lui fut donnée quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon d'étage venant leur déposer leurs bagages, où se trouvait l'animal étrange. Laure se précipita pour libérer leur compagnon, qui se mit à déambuler gaiment dans la pièce, inspectant chaque recoin pour finalement s'arrêter aux pieds du Maître en ronronnant.

« Je HAIS ce truc mielleux et hypocrite ... » maugréa-t-il avant de se sentir obligé de le caresser.

Une fois le petit Caporal reparti vers Laure, d'une joyeuse couleur vert électrique, le détective put enfin admirer la vue que leur procurait la chambre. La Colisée se dressait devant lui, dans toute son antique splendeur. Des siècles avaient passés sans pour autant altérer la beauté de l'édifice, ni son écrasante impression de pouvoir. Le Maître avait l'impression de voir des esclaves et sénateurs jalonner les parterres autour des vieilles pierres, comme une fenêtre ouverte sur le passé.

- C'est parfait, murmura-t-il, imprégné de cette soif de pouvoir impériale.

Ses rêves de grandeur étaient sur le point de se réveiller, quand son introspection fut interrompue par sa collègue. Le bruit des valises vidées et des placards ouverts à grands coups de pied suffit à le distraire.

- Besoin d'aide ? Lança-t-il avec l'espoir d'entendre une réponse négative.

- Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, dit gaiment Laure en appuyant fortement sur le déterminant personnel.

Tout en grommelant des 'Je n'ai pas failli être chef suprême de l'Univers pour me retrouver à ranger des sous-vêtements' ou encore des 'A quoi ça sert de payer des gens si c'est pour faire leur sale boulot ?', il finit par remplir les armoires.

- Bon, et maintenant, voyons le programme des vacances !

- Je croyais que le but de ces vacances était justement de nous reposer ? Répliqua-t-il, espérant l'entendre répondre par l'affirmative.

- Décidément vous êtes bien naïf, mon cher John.

« Je l'avais remarqué ... » soupira le Maître en s'installant aux côté de Laure dans le canapé.

- Et quel est ce programme ?

- Tadaaaa ! S'écria-t-elle en lui tendant un livre vert.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ouvrez ! Page 21, j'ai entouré les bâtiments à visiter pendant notre séjour.

De mauvaise grâce, il feuilleta le document avant de tomber sur la liste en question.

- QUOI ? S'étrangla-t-il, suffoqué.

- Ben oui, c'est Rome, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Mais … mais … balbutia le Maître en comptant les noms surlignés. Mais on aura jamais le temps !

- Mais si, voyons, vous avez des jambes, vous avez du courage ?

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, vous êtes un homme ou une larve ?

Le Gallifréen se tut, vaincu par tant d'éloquence et de volonté de le faire plier. Ses vacances en palace allaient tourner au cauchemar randonneur façon entraînement de l'armée. Quelle joie ...

_- o -_

_Et voilà, le scénario est entièrement écrit, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y remettre. J'ai laissé trop de temps s'écouler entre mes premières lignes et le chapitre suivant, ce qui fait que mes idées sont devenues obsolètes._

_Je me répète, désolée du retard de publication, surtout que j'ai beaucoup d'idées à côté pour d'autres histoires qui ne me lâchent pas ..._

_Une auteure qui s'excuse profondément de son imbécilité profonde ..._

_FireRox  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Comédie au Colisée**

**Résumé :** _Suite de Rififi à l'Elysée._ Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, le Maître et Laure décident de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Entre visites culturelles et quête pour sauver le monde, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! _Master/OC_

**Personnages :** Le Maître « _Professeur John Watson_ », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Rating :** K+

_- o -_

**Après avoir tergiversé pendant quelques mois sur l'utilité d'écrire à nouveau, sur la qualité de mon style, de mes histoires et de mes idées (mes reviews se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, alors que certains auteurs en font des centaines), sur la pendaison et autres méthodes pour expliquer l'extinction de mon envie de replonger dans la création d'une histoire unique sortie de mon imagination, je suis me suis décidée.**

**Pour les quelques lecteurs qui apprécient mon histoire, je la terminerai.**

**J'ai également planifié le scénario d'un livre que je compte cette fois-ci publier. **

**Aussi, si une fois finie cette histoire, je me lance dans l'écriture de l'aboutissement de mes passions, je n'aurai certes plus le temps d'écrire à nouveau sur ce site.**

**Cependant, si jamais mon manuscrit est accepté, je le ferai savoir aux plus fidèles d'entre vous qui m'auront suivi depuis mon entrée sur Fanfiction. Et j'espère avoir un jour le bonheur de lire une fic sur mon univers.  
**

**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, j'essaye de terminer cette histoire très bientôt.**

**FireRox**

_- o -  
_

**Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis commencent.**

- Alors ?

Deux solutions se profilaient dans l'esprit du Gallifréen. Soit il répondait sincèrement à la question de Laure, auquel cas il risquait pour sa vie, soit il évitait une énième tape dans le ventre en niant tout ennui devant les ruines que lui offraient le Colisée. A choisir, et pour le bien-être de son estomac, il préférait le second choix.

- C'est, heu … grand ? Risqua-t-il sans oser regarder l'organisatrice en chef du voyage culturel.

- Mais encore ?

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Il allait falloir s'extasier devant des pierres, certes arrangées de très ingénieuse façon, mais cela restait des pierres ! A la même époque, dans son système solaire, on construisait des vaisseaux plus évolués que ceux de la science-fiction actuelle. Alors, allez dire « Impressionnant » devant ce bâtiment terrien …

- Heu … finit-il par répondre.

- Je sais que le fait de travailler n'est pas intégré dans votre esprit si réducteur, mais avouez qu'avec les moyens de l'époque, c'est extraordinaire comme construction !

Le temps n'était pas à la concession, comprit le Maître. Autant acquiescer et laisser couler. Un jour, il réussirait à voler le TARDIS du Docteur et lui montrerait les 174 merveilles de l'Univers. Un jour. Enfin, il l'espérait.

- Entièrement d'accord avec vous.

Laure haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand était-il d'accord avec le moindre de ses propos ?

- Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, vous êtes serviable, sympathique et d'un calme olympien depuis ce matin, je pressens donc une catastrophe imminente !

Le Maître soupira sans répliquer, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter Laure. La réaction était trop incroyable pour ne pas être soulignée. Quoi, il ne lui répondait pas avec cette ironie mordante qui le caractérisait ? Quoi, il ne s'énervait pas devant un tas de pierres, alors qu'il devait connaître mille fois mieux ? Impossible ! Il doit couver une dépression, pensa-t-elle en le fixant discrètement.

- Vous voulez qu'on sorte ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans chercher à se montrer blessante.

- Non, non … C'est juste que … Non, rien.

- Mais si, dites le, par pitié, j'ai l'impression de traîner un boulet cosmique derrière mon dos !

Il répondit par un grognement incompréhensible, amenant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Enfin, elle réussissait à le faire sortir de son apathie !

- C'est à propos du voyage ?

- Non.

- C'est à propos de l'hôtel ?

- Non.

- C'est à propos de la nourriture ?

- Mais non !

Nourriture, qui, soit dit en passant, était excellente à tout point de vue.

- Donc c'est à cause de moi.

- Certainement pas ! S'exclama vivement le Maître, avant de se renfrogner en se rendant compte de son démenti trop virulent. C'est cet endroit.

- Donc c'est le voyage qui vous incommode.

- Non, c'est une impression depuis que j'ai passé le porche d'entrée. Une sensation étrange, comme si toute sorte de … puissance, avait disparue. Les murs suintent de ce sentiment de perte de pouvoir, c'est assez dérangeant à ressentir pour un ancien Maître de l'Univers.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez jamais réussi à obtenir ce titre ? Railla Laure, tout en observant le plan du Colisée.

- Je pense qu'un objet d'une grande puissance a séjourné ici pendant un certain temps, avança le Gallifréen, insensible à ces piques.

- Gloire aux archéologues, il n'y est plus. Bon, on continue la visite ou vous allez vous plaindre du manque de planète à envahir pendant longtemps ?

Ils se remirent donc en route, Laure à l'affut du moindre caillou chargé du poids du temps, et le Maître essayant de retrouver sa combativité en chassant l'affreuse sensation de faiblesse qui se distillait dans son esprit. Peine perdue, l'angoisse qui lui avait été insufflée par il ne savait quoi semblait vouloir rester présente.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il était dans l'un des chefs d'œuvre de l'Empire Romain, enfin ! Au contraire, il devrait ressentir une soif de bataille, de gloire et de richesse. Mais ce lieu chargé d'histoire avait l'air vidé de ses plus flamboyants souvenirs. Comme si … comme si quelque chose de terriblement important pour sa mémoire lui avait été arraché. Et en temps que Gallifréen, Seigneur du temps, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

- Dites, vous avez vu ce mur ? On dirait un de vos signes bizarroïdes que vous utilisez pour bloquer votre ordinateur, lança Laure en désignant un graffiti romain protégé par une plaque de plexiglass.

Vaguement intéressé, le Maître jeta un rapide coup d'œil … avant de se précipiter devant la plaque, les yeux écarquillés.

- Impossible … souffla-t-il en sortant son tournevis laser.

- Vous voulez dire que ce truc est réellement un signe extraterrestre ? S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

- Et pas des moindres ! C'est un pictogramme de Gallifrey ! Et si je le décode bien … murmura-t-il en penchant son tournevis à 45 degrés.

Laure laissa un temps de silence avant de ne pouvoir retenir son impatience.

- Et al …

- ESPECE DE CRETIN, DE DEBILE PROFOND, D'EXTRATERRESTRE A LA NOIX, DE SALE PETIT …

La liste des insultes éructées par le Maître était suffisamment longue pour être interrompue fermement par la jeune femme aux oreilles sensibles.

- Je vous ordonne de la fermer. TOUT DE SUITE !

Le concerné se tut aussitôt, fulminant de ne pouvoir contourner le pouvoir de la bague. _[NDA : Voir « Bague au doigt », le premier tome de l'histoire du Maître et Laure]_

- A ce que j'entends, vous pensez au Docteur, conclut Laure, les yeux au ciel.

Le Maître la fusilla du regard, les lèvres collées.

- Oh, arrêtez votre cirque, vous pouvez parler !

- Je vous signale au passage que VOUS m'avez ordonné de la fermer. Alors je la ferme.

Il croisa les bras, tel un gamin mécontent.

- Bref, comme vous savez que je ne m'excuserai pas, et que je me contrefiche de votre attitude de débile de l'espace, vous allez répondre sans faire la tête. D'accord ?

Le Maître grommela pendant vingt bonnes secondes avant de sortir de son mutisme affligeant.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est le Docteur.

- Et il vous dit quoi ? Puisque je suppose que c'est un joli message à votre intention, vu votre réaction légèrement disproportionnée ?

- Mmmm … grogna-t-il.

- Mmmm'oui ou mmmmm'non ?

- M'oui ! Avoua-t-il enfin.

- Et il vous dit quoi ? Répéta-t-elle patiemment.

- …

- Bon, soit vous répondez, soit je vous ordonne de répondre.

- Ouais, ouais …

- Et ne soyez pas vulgaire, s'il vous plaît !

Le Maître souffla bruyamment, mais finit par se dérider.

- Je vous traduis littéralement ?

- Bah, si possible, oui.

- « Comment ça va, mon vieux ? Je reviens de vacances, très sympathique ce petit détour sur Xylonia avec toutes ces femmes recherchant un mari. Vous vous y seriez plu, enfin, je pense, maintenant que je vous ai coincé sur Terre pour à peu près toujours ! »

- Ah oui, je comprends votre petite scène.

- Je peux continuer ? Siffla-t-il, hargneux. « Sur ce, je te laisse résoudre le mystère de ce lieu, un petit indice pour la route : descendez dans les sous-sols ! Bye-bye mon cher, je vous embrasse bien fort, et bisous aussi à Laure, je l'adore ! Signé : Super Docteur. »

- Ah, moi aussi je l'adore, faudra que je lui envoie un mail. Mais dites-moi, on peut écrire autant de chose en cinq signes bidons ?

- Je vois ça. On va faire un tour en bas ?

- Sauf votre respect, mam'zelle, ironisa-t-il, c'est un peu interdit. Et vous m'avez ordonné de ne pas créer de problème pendant les vacances, m'dame !

- Un vœu bien utopique, vu que nous avons failli ne pas pouvoir monter dans l'avion par VOTRE faute !

- Toujours à râler pour un rien. Mais cela reste un fait, il est interdit de forcer les graaaaandes portes blindées qui protègent l'entrée des ruines sous la piste.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous arrête habituellement. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait y allez tout de suite …

- Je suppose que vous allez proposer une virée nocturne ?

Laure esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que nos esprits sont reliés …

_- o -_


	5. Chapter 5

**Comédie au Colisée**

**Résumé :** _Suite de Rififi à l'Elysée._ Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, le Maître et Laure décident de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Entre visites culturelles et quête pour sauver le monde, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! _Master/OC_

**Personnages :** Le Maître « _Professeur John Watson_ », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Rating :** K+

_**- o -**_

**Chapitre 5 : Excursion nocturne.**

- Dites, je pensais que, vu leurs prix, les lampes éclairaient plus loin que le bout de nos pieds, chuchota le Maître en se cognant pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois dans un mur en ruines.

- La prochaine fois, j'emporterai des spots géants, et des néons clignotants indiquant « Eh oh ! On essaye de pénétrer dans un endroit où c'est strictement interdit ! Venez nous chercher ! », siffla Laure, occupée à repérer les gardiens.

- Le matériel risque d'être plutôt lourd à transporter … AÏE ! S'exclama-t-il en sautillant soudainement sur place.

- Oh, désolée, finalement, ça n'éclaire même pas le bout de votre précieux pied ! Et maintenant, fermez la !

- Chef, oui, chef … maugréa-t-il

- Bien. Deux sur notre droite, trois sur notre gauche. Ils ne sont pas armés, comme prévu. Dans exactement une minute et trente et une secondes, nous aurons une ouverture dans leur angle mort. A moins que l'un deux ne fasse tomber son beignet et ne fiche en l'air notre plan.

- J'espère que non, ça fait une heure qu'on se les gèle à observer cinq lourdauds faire des aller-retours devant une seule porte !

- Alors tenez-vous prêt, plutôt que de critiquer à tout bout de champ !

- Je ne critique pas, je constate ! Nuance !

- Encore quarante-deux secondes, souffla Laure, tendue.

Le Maître se tut, se concentrant sur leur objectif. Si leurs observation s'avéraient exactes, la faille dans le système de surveillance était leur seule occasion de passer inaperçus. Si l'occasion échouait, eh bien … Il n'aurait plus qu'à descendre cinq abrutis mangeurs de beignets, et envoyer des fleurs à leurs veuves. Et également à faire ses prières pour un monde meilleur, puisque Laure le tuerait certainement dans la foulée.

- Maintenant !

Ils s'élancèrent, silencieux, dans l'obscurité. Il leur fallait vingt secondes pour atteindre la porte, et dix de plus pour la déverrouiller, entrer et refermer sans bruit. Leur expérience de la traque d'extraterrestres allait leur être très utile, finalement. Mais déjà la porte était devant eux.

- Tournevis, haleta Laure.

Ledit instrument était déjà en train de fonctionner. La porte s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis désespérément bruyant dans le silence de la nuit. Par précaution, le Maitre passa un rapide coup de tournevis sur les gonds, afin de limiter le grincement prévisible. Ils se faufilèrent à travers l'interstice, et refermèrent doucement le passage.

Enfin ils pouvaient souffler.

- Joli coup, remarqua le Gallifréen.

- On a fait pire, adjugea Laure. La banque de France, lors de la poursuite du Freturien, là c'était du grand art !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, avant que chacun ne détourne les yeux rapidement.

- Bon, on y retourne ?

Laure consulta le plan sur son écran.

- D'après le plan, tout droit puis à droite, on devrait tomber sur la grille fermant l'accès aux souterrains.

Ils remirent en route sans crainte, le détecteur de présence fabriqué en hâte par l'ex-génie du mal l'après-midi même restant silencieux. Une fois devant la grille censée les empêcher de passer, le tournevis fit merveille. Trois petits vrombissements, et le tour était joué.

- Après vous, très chère, fit le détective galamment.

La jeune femme poussa la lampe torche à pleine puissance, puis s'avança sous le porche qui avait vu passer des milliers de gladiateurs et d'animaux voués à la mort. Le cœur battant, elle s'attarda sur le seuil, incapable de retenir le flot d'émotions chargé d'histoire qu'elle sentait ruisseler sur chaque pierre du bâtiment. Cependant, son immobilité fut de courte durée, puisque son collègue venait de la pousser sans ménagement après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte.

- Vous venez ou vous attendez que les indices viennent à vous ? La railla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Excusez-moi si j'ai des sentiments, môsieur la cuirasse en acier trempé !

- Je passe devant ?

- Et puis quoi encore, vous me prenez pour une demoiselle en détresse ? S'énerva Laure devant tant de galanterie vaseuse.

- Plutôt pour une catcheuse en furie, répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la catcheuse ? Explosa la concernée en plaquant sa victime contre le mur.

Le visage de Laure était soudain bien trop proche de celui du Maître pour que celui-ci ne puisse retenir les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa collègue. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, tel un adolescent, avant de batailler pour redescendre sur Terre.

« Tu frôle le ridicule, mon pauvre. Tu es un dictateur sanguinaire, bon sang, reprends-toi ! »

- Je … heu … balbutia-t-il dans une vaine tentative de reprendre pied.

Mais les lèvres qui se tenaient devant lui, à demi-éclairées par la torche pointée au sol, l'hypnotisaient malgré lui. Toutes ces heures passées à se répéter mentalement qu'il était un sadique sans foi et sans cœur n'avaient finalement servies à rien. Les picotements envahissant ses doigts et la chaleur qu'il sentait monter le long de son cou le faisait divaguer de plus belle.

« Tu … tu n'es pas une adolescente romantique … Trouve une réplique, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle retire ses mains de ton torse et sa bouche de ton champ de vision ! »

Rien n'y faisait. Son esprit si brillant était vidé de toute pensée cohérente. Au supplice, sur le point de commettre l'irréparable, ce fut finalement l'objet de sa tentation qui s'éloigna. Le soupir qui lui échappa fut à peine audible dans le silence du tunnel, inversement proportionnel au soulagement qu'il contenait.

- On y va, déclara Laure sur un ton neutre, presque … froid, s'affola le Maître.

« Et si elle avait deviné, et si elle me méprisait, et si elle décidait d'enlever cette fichue bague pour se débarrasser de moi ? »

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, et dieu seul sait que ce dernier était immense. Heureusement pour lui, Laure avançait sans se retourner, plongée dans il ne savait quelles réflexions dont il espérait ne pas être l'objet …

_- o -_

Cela faisait à présent une petite heure qu'ils tournaient en silence dans les sous-sols du Colisée, et le Maître commençait à se demander si sa Némésis ne s'était pas fichue de lui, comme tant de fois auparavant. Soudain, Laure s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il faillit la percuter.

- Là !

Elle pointait de sa lampe un texte étrange gravé sur un pan de mur à moitié effondré.

- A votre avis ?

Il étudia soigneusement les caractères, tournant et retournant les significations dans son cerveau bouillonnant.

- Extraordinaire … souffla-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

- Dictionnaire, s'il vous plaît ? S'informa Laure, l'air détaché.

Mais la lueur d'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux contredisait son attitude.

- Il manque une partie du texte, mais la signification est évidente ! S'extasia le spécialiste, surexcité devant une telle découverte. Le Sceptre de Puissance ! Une légende sur chaque planète !

- Le Sceptre de quoi ?

- De Puissance ! Un objet capable de mener les plus petites armées aux plus grandes victoires ! Quiconque possède le Sceptre peut contrôler le monde ! Je pensais qu'il n'en existait qu'un dans tous l'Univers, et que mes compatriotes l'avaient détruit depuis longtemps, mais voici la preuve que non !

- Que dit le texte ? Demanda Laure, émerveillée, se rapprochant inconsciemment de son collègue.

- Alors, les bribes nous donnent « Ici repose le Sceptre de Caesar, premier empereur romain … Objet de puissance … inutile pour moi, Commode, représentant des Dieux … emmuré … gloire à moi ... » et le reste est incompréhensible.

- Attendez … J'ai étudié l'histoire romaine comme préparatif du voyage, déclara Laure, songeuse. Commode, ce n'était pas cet empereur mégalomane à partir duquel les historiens datent le déclin de l'Empire Romain ?

- Cela expliquerait la chute du pouvoir ! Privé du pouvoir du Sceptre, les Romains pouvaient oublier leur gloire !

- Mais d'où vient cet objet au pouvoir ahurissant ? Parce que les Romains avaient tout de même fini par contrôler à peu près tout le monde connu à l'époque !

- D'une autre planète, je suppose. Puisque la légende traverse les univers.

- Et il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Laure pointa la lumière de sa lampe dans toutes les directions possibles, avant de tomber sur un éboulis proche. Ils s'approchèrent, intrigués.

- Cet effondrement m'a l'air récent …

Une pierre retint leur attention.

- « Custos », souffla le Maître en déchiffrant le mot gravé.

- Et en français moderne ?

- « Le gardien » …

- Si je comprends bien …

- Le Sceptre a été retrouvé. Et les indices menant au Sceptre également. Mais pas par nous.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration alarmante.

- Merde. Il faut partir d'ici, s'alarma Laure, tapotant fébrilement l'écran de portable afin de programmer la sortie du labyrinthe de pierres.

Une déflagration brisa les ténèbres. Le Maître eut à peine le temps de protéger Laure d'une énorme dalle avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler violemment ...

_- o -_

_Coupure sadique, mais obligatoire pour entretenir le suspense._

_A bientôt,_

_FireRox_


	6. Chapter 6

**Comédie au Colisée**

**Résumé :** _Suite de Rififi à l'Elysée._ Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, le Maître et Laure décident de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Entre visites culturelles et quête pour sauver le monde, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! _Master/OC_

**Personnages :** Le Maître « _Professeur John Watson_ », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Avertissement :** Sans une lecture des précédentes aventures de Laure et du Maître, j'ai bien peur que le lecteur ne se sente un peu perdu. Il lui est donc recommandé de lire avant de commencer « _Bague au doigt_ » et « _Rififi à l'Elysée_ » afin de mieux suivre l'histoire.

**Rating :** K+

_- o -_

**Chapitre 6 : Les ennuis commencent.**

Le Maître se releva difficilement, couvert de poussière, toussant et crachotant. Un noir total l'entourait, aussi il sortit son tournevis laser afin d'examiner leur position. Laure était à ses pieds, toujours inconsciente, mais respirant régulièrement. Il n'y avait donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Non, le véritable problème, c'était …

« Mais où sommes-nous ? »

Ils avaient courus afin d'échapper aux blocs de pierre se dérobant au-dessus de leurs têtes, à l'aveuglette. Des failles s'ouvraient sous leurs pieds, absorbant leur matériel d'exploration de fortune. Ils avaient tellement tourné, plongé, évité de se faire tuer, qu'ils s'étaient effondrés après une ultime secousse, la plus violente. Leur dernière lampe s'était brisée sur le sol, et tout était devenu ténèbres.

Soupirant, le Maître régla son tournevis à puissance minimale, afin de ne pas plus abîmer les fondations de la ville de Rome. Car il en était certain, ils n'étaient plus sous le Colisée. Les murs semblaient différents, l'odeur également. La faible lueur que projetait l'instrument ne suffirait certainement pas à les diriger. Le portable de Laure était la première chose qu'ils avaient perdue dans leur course effrénée, et, malheureusement, celui-ci contenait leur GPS.

« Réfléchis … Situation extrême : tu es perdu sous terre, sans un seul appareil électronique potentiellement bidouillable. Tu n'es pas ce bellâtre de McGyver, comme dirait Laure, et tu n'as pas reçu de formation de stouk … souct … scout … bref, tu n'as aucune qualification pour le repérage géologique. La situation n'est pas extrême, elle est désespérée ! »

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il s'agenouilla près de Laure, repositionnant la tête de la jeune femme sur la veste roulée en boule qu'il avait placée avec précaution entre le sol et le visage de sa collègue. La poussière autour d'eux n'était pas encore totalement retombée, aussi avait-il l'impression de flotter dans un rêve étrange.

« Et pas la peine de compter sur d'éventuel secours, puisque nous n'étions pas censés nous trouver dans ces fichus souterrains ! »

Il balaya l'air d'un geste rageur.

« Merci bien, Docteur ! Voilà une occasion manquée de conserver fermé votre clapet éternellement caquetant ! »

Un gémissement lui fit baisser les yeux. Laure se réveillait, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir subir sa réaction. Depuis son aventure dans le tube des Sepelax à l'Elysée, sa légère claustrophobie s'était transformée en une terreur sans nom de tout endroit sans issue. Or, quoi de mieux qu'un sous-sol à moitié effondré et de la certitude d'être totalement perdus pour réveiller le spectre de cette situation tant redoutée ?

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Bredouilla-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Le Maître hésita sur sa réponse, avant de choisir de ne pas l'inquiéter sur le champ.

- Très peu.

- Cette fumée, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant à son tour avec difficulté.

Finalement, il allait peut-être falloir l'affoler plus vite que prévu.

- Les fondations de Rome qui se sont envolées en poussière …

- Oh.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

- Et c'est grave ? Reprit-elle calmement.

- Pour répondre franchement … Très grave.

- Ah.

Nouveau silence, pendant lequel le Maître croisa les doigts en priant une hypothétique instance supérieure à lui-même pour que Laure s'évanouisse à nouveau.

- Donc nous sommes … coincés ici ?

- Oui, laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure presque inaudible.

- Bien.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposait à vue d'œil. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de panique incontrôlable, tandis qu'elle mordait ses lèvres au sang afin de s'empêcher de hurler. Sans réfléchir, le Gallifréen l'attira brusquement vers lui. Et, sans réfléchir, Laure s'agrippa à la chemise de l'extraterrestre en luttant pour contenir ses larmes. La tête posée sur le torse de son collègue, elle réprimait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les sanglots qui s'insinuaient perfidement à vouloir être entendus.

Le Maître, quant à lui, était totalement paralysé. Son réflexe impulsif pour rassurer Laure l'avait conduit dans une situation infernale : elle était là, appuyée contre lui, les épaules agitées de spasmes sporadiques, et lui, que faisait-il ? Les mains tendues devant lui, il s'efforçait de ne pas même effleurer le bourreau qui mettait son esprit au supplice.

« Du calme, du calme. Que font les héros américains dans les films américains dans des situations américaines comme celle-ci ? Ça fait trois fois américain ... »

Son pire cauchemar se réalisait : il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Dans un ultime éclair de lucidité, il vit une scène diablement émouvante où le preux militaire posait ses bras autour de sa blonde dulcinée en murmurant d'une voix rauque « Tout va s'arranger, bébé ». Mais peut-être était-ce le passé sanguinaire de notre protagoniste, ou tout simplement le ridicule flagrant de la déclaration qui décida le Maître à ne pas utiliser cette formule, pourtant bien efficace dans le film américain.

Pourtant il fallait bien se hasarder à bouger un peu, les crampes n'allaient pas tarder à le lui obliger.

« Bon, les gestes, mais pas la phrase. Allez, pense à ces millions de Terriens que tu as tués, concentre toi sur le Docteur, sur sa façon de parler, de bouger, d'exister ... »

Mais peine perdue. A peine ses bras s'étaient-ils refermés autour d'_elle _que son attention fut retenue sur un seul détail : la chaleur que lui procurait la présence de Laure contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, conscient de sa bêtise aberrante. Quelques mèches éparses effleurèrent ses doigts. D'instinct, il commença à jouer avec les cheveux châtains, laissa sa main remonter vers la nuque.

Les yeux toujours clos, il laissa de côté son passé terrifiant et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Sans songer aux conséquences, il laissa glisser sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune femme, caressant tendrement le fin tissu qui _la_ recouvrait. Ses lèvres frôlent _ses_ cheveux, puis _son_ front. Les tremblements avaient cessés depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Laure frémit lorsque ses lèvres caressèrent son visage. Un calme étrange l'avait envahie, l'entraînant loin de toute angoisse imaginaire. Toujours appuyée contre _lui_, elle n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement, de peur que la magie ne cesse. Ses mains bougèrent inconsciemment, glissant à leur tour sur _son_ torse. Elle le sentit frisonner, se paralyser. Elle remonta vers _sa_ nuque, passa dans _ses_ cheveux. Il se détendit, un soupir s'échappant de _ses_ lèvres.

Ses lèvres.

Sans se consulter, ils ouvrirent les yeux. La lumière tremblotante du tournevis projetait des ombres impies autour d'eux, mais ils ne les voyaient pas. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et …

- MIAOU !

Sursaut et hurlement de terreur. Ils se séparèrent, le Maître bondissant sur son tournevis, pour le braquer vers une chose bleue fluorescente, une chose qu'ils connaissaient bien :

- BONAPARTE ? S'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

« Pile au bon moment … ou au mauvais ... » considéra Laure silencieusement.

- Miaou ! Reprit l'animal, mécontent de leur réaction indifférente.

La lueur bleutée qu'il diffusait était suffisante pour éclairer toute la partie du tunnel où ils se trouvaient. Les murs n'étaient que partiellement fissurés, et, malgré la couche importante de poussière au sol, ils allaient pouvoir avancer sans grande difficulté dans les tunnels adjacents.

- Mais comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? Interrogea Laure, tout en se penchant pour caresser leur compagnon de voyage.

Lequel se contenta de ronronner bruyamment, apparemment satisfait de la récompense.

- Et s'il nous faisait sortir, plutôt ? Avança le détective, tentant de cacher son ton haineux.

- Miaou ! Lança une nouvelle fois Bonaparte, en le dévisageant d'un air triomphal.

« J'aurai ta peau, je le jure ! Et celle du Docteur ! »

Le futur martyr trottina gaiment vers ce qu'il savait être la sortie. Ne se sentant pas suivi, il se retourna, et miaula une nouvelle fois vers les deux imbéciles heureux qui ne se décidaient pas à bouger. Ils finirent par se mettre en route, chacun évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre ...

_- o -_

_Les chapitres sont courts, mais je préfère y aller petit à petit avec un moment clé dans chaque.  
_

_A bientôt,_

_FireRox_


	7. Chapter 7

**Comédie au Colisée**

**Résumé :** _Suite de Rififi à l'Elysée._ Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, le Maître et Laure décident de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Entre visites culturelles et quête pour sauver le monde, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ! _Master/OC_

**Personnages :** Le Maître « _Professeur John Watson_ », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Rating :** K+

_**- o -**_

**Chapitre 7 : Premiers indices.**

- Eh bien, la lumière du jour commençait à me manquer ! Lança le Maître, avant de se mordre les lèvres, oubliant que Laure et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot pendant la longue marche à travers les ruines qui les avaient finalement rendus à la lumière.

- Miaou, répondit laconiquement Bonaparte.

Ce qu'on pouvait certainement interpréter comme « Et un merci, ça vous arracherait la bouche ? » Laure se chargea de la récompense en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, arrachant une grimace de frustration à son collègue, qui aurait bien aimé être un félin à cet instant. Elle regarda les bâtiments autour d'eux, se souciant peu du regard inquisiteur des touristes qui se demandaient surement quels étaient ces individus derrière une grille, poussiéreux au possible.

- Je pense que nous sommes sur le Forum. Et vu le chemin que nous avons emprunté, selon toute logique, nous sortons de la cloaca maxima.

Le Maître lâcha un soupir inaudible. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, grâces soient rendues à lui-même. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à ne jamais, au grand jamais, évoquer ce moment de désespoir, d'horreur, de … bonheur intense ? Il secoua la tête. Ne plus y penser.

- Les anciens égouts de Rome ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il soit certain de la réponse.

En effet, quel plus grand réseau pouvait serpenter sous une ville de cette taille ?

- Exact. Vous pouvez ouvrir la grille ? Les gens commencent à nous regarder bizarrement.

Deux personnages tout de noir vêtus, couverts de poussière vieille de plus d'un millénaire, du sang sur leur visage, l'air égaré, et un chat virant progressivement du bleu électrique au rose bonbon dans les bras, avaient de quoi attirer légèrement l'attention. Un petit coup de tournevis laser plus tard, et le problème était résolu. Le Maître sortit son papier psychique, et annonça dans le plus pur italien aux touristes amassés devant eux :

- Service technique, inspection de routine, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Laure le dévisagea, interloquée.

- Vous venez de parler Italien.

- Oui, et alors ? Je suis un Seigneur des Temps, mon TARDIS fait la traduction, lui répondit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules, tout en rangeant son portefeuille.

- Donc il y a un problème.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Oh.

- Vous voyez lequel maintenant ?

- Si je peux parler une autre langue, ça veut dire que … Oh non ! Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Laure laissa échapper un petit rire.

- On dirait bien que nous allons avoir une petite visite surprise !

- S'il croit pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte, il se fourre le tournevis dans l'œil jusqu'au manche !

- Restez poli, on le voit pas tous les jours, c'est un honneur, le sermonna Laure.

Offusqué, le Maître la dévisagea comme si elle était totalement stupide.

- Et qui vient de nous envoyer tout droit en enfer ? A cause de qui avons-nous failli mourir étouffés, broyés, d'inanition ? A cause de quel sombre crétin sommes-nous descendus dans ce tunnel sombre et …

- Il y a tout de même eu un point positif, le coupa Laure.

Il se figea, le souffle coupé. Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle aurait pu avoir dit en le pensant comme lui ?

- Maintenant, nous savons que, avant de partir dans des expéditions foireuses, il faut emporter Bonaparte avec nous !

Ah non. Heureusement pour lui, toute occupée à caresser ledit animal poilu, Laure ne remarqua pas le visage décomposé de son collègue.

- Donc vous pensez que le Docteur est près d'ici ? Continua-t-elle sur un ton badin.

Forcé de continuer la conversation, le Maître tenta de réprimer les pulsions meurtrières qui le taraudaient à la moindre mention du Gallifréen en goguette.

- Ça ou un TARDIS pousse quelque part dans le coin.

- Pousse ?

- Ben oui !

- Si vous le dites … soupira-t-elle, blasée. Et la probabilité pour qu'un TARDIS 'pousse' sur Terre est de combien ?

Le Gallifréen réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Trop faible pour être exprimée dans un système métrique terrestre.

- On peut donc en conclure raisonnablement que le Docteur va venir nous faire coucou ?

Son collègue haussa les épaules.

- Lui ou une autre de ses multiples réincarnations. Si ça se trouve, il est venu ici plus jeune, ou il viendra ici plus vieux, ou, faible probabilité, il est ici et me surveille.

- Et la probabilité pour qu'il ne s'agisse non pas du Docteur mais d'un autre Seigneur des Temps ? Suggéra Laure avec amabilité.

La réponse fut immédiate.

- Nulle. Aucun autre Gallifréen – moi mis à part – ne viendrait volontairement sur Terre. Les humains sont considérés comme des brutes arriérées, incapables de la moindre avancée technologique. A moins de vouloir un animal de compagnie sachant parler, les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont aucune envie de débarquer ici, conclut-il, catégorique.

- Ouah, s'exclama Laure, impressionnée par cette diatribe assassine à l'égard de ses compatriotes. Je ne vous savais pas si aigri d'être ici.

- Non mais je … bredouilla-t-il, catastrophé qu'elle ait pu mal interpréter ses paroles. C'est totalement faux, enfin …

Laure l'interrompit, ayant pitié de son embarras visible.

- J'ai compris, pas besoin de vous excuser d'une manière aussi ridicule. Bref. Nous faisons donc comme si personne n'était hypothétiquement en train de nous espionner, huum ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe sec de la tête, assez vexé de la façon dont Laure voulait prendre les choses. Laisser couler, hum ? Ce n'était pas dans la nature du Gallifréen … Sauf qu'il avait trouvé un maître dans l'art de l'esquive.

- De toute façon, on peut pas avoir plus d'ennuis que maintenant. Non ? Continua-t-elle sans même le dévisager.

Comme pour la détromper, un pan de mur explosa sous son nez.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

- A TERRE ! Hurla le Maître, tout en saisissant sa collègue par la taille et la plaquant au sol.

Bonaparte miaula aigrement de mécontentement, coincé entre les deux détectives.

- Mais à quoi vous jouez, espère de détraqué ?

- Vous êtes aveugle ? On nous tire dessus, voilà ce qui se passe ! Tempêta-t-il, piqué au vif par l'insulte.

Sans plus attendre, il se releva et la tira sans ménagement derrière un bâtiment. Fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une arme potentielle, il regardait de tous les côtés afin d'apercevoir leur agresseur. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer. D'ailleurs, plus aucune balle n'avait atterri près d'eux.

- Vous êtes cinglé, une pierre a certainement dû tomber. Ce sont des ruines, après tout ! Argumenta Laure, les yeux levés au ciel.

- Ben voyons … Des pierres qui explosent, on en voit tous les jours, c'est bien connu ! Ironisa son sauveur blessé dans son orgueil.

Ils attendirent en silence une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir prudemment de leur abri.

- Bonaparte, reviens ici tout de suite !

Laure s'élança à la poursuite du chat, ce qui obligea le Maître à courir derrière la jeune femme afin de ne pas la perdre dans la foule de touristes arpentant le forum. Pestant à l'encontre de celui qui ne lui attirait que des ennuis, il faillit d'ailleurs marcher sur le félin quand ce dernier pila net au milieu du chemin.

- Miaou !

- Pas capable d'un autre son, animal arriéré ? Persifla-t-il, rencontrant le regard moqueur de la malédiction à quatre pattes.

- Miaou ! Se fit un plaisir de répéter Bonaparte.

Il avait la patte posée sur un bout de tissu pourpre, que Laure s'empressa de ramasser, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à son collègue.

- Quoi, c'est un chat ! Se défendit-il.

- Un chat qui nous a sorti du labyrinthe de galeries où nous risquions de mourir de faim !

- Nous aurions forcément trouvé la sortie un jour ou l'autre …

- Eh bien je préfère maintenant que dans cinq ans ! Le coupa Laure, exaspérée. Fermez la et regardez ce truc !

Elle lui tendit l'étoffe déchirée.

- Vu l'endroit où il était, je dirais qu'il provient du vêtement de notre agresseur. Qui l'a opportunément perdu à notre intention, quel hasard incroyable … marmonna le Maître, en examinant le textile.

- Pas si opportunément, constata Laure. Il a été coupé nettement, ce qui signifie que soit le tueur, soit une tierce personne l'a fait pour nous.

- Pourquoi ce type …

- Ou cette femme !

- Admettons, concéda le Gallifréen, retenant un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi notre visiteur au pistolet chargé nous aurait-il laissé un tel cadeau ?

- Peut-être pour nous faire passer un message ? Suggéra-t-elle.

- Du genre « Ouh, je porte une cape rouge, je suis un sorcier, craignez-moi ! » ?

- Le sigle sur le tissu ne vous dit rien ?

Il regarda plus attentivement. Effectivement, une forme apparaissait en transparence, sorte de cercle entrelacé d'une étoile à sept branches.

- Jamais vu, sur cette terre ou ailleurs.

- Notre mystérieux …

- Ou mystérieuse ! Releva le Maître, acide.

Laure le fusilla du regard.

- Notre sympathique inconnu porte donc un vêtement rouge, et appartient certainement à une mystérieuse organisation chargée de nous désintégrer. Ça vous va, comme explication ?

- Pour ce qui est des capes rouges, je vous signale que nous sommes Rome, énonça sentencieusement son collègue.

- Et la mode italienne a lancé la cape rouge en must-have de la saison ?

- Non, mais à peu près tous les animateurs déguisés en centurions en possèdent une ! Conclut triomphalement le Maître.

La jeune femme lança un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Partout fleurissaient des costumes de l'époque antique, glaive en plastique au poing et cuirasse made in China sur le torse.

- Et flûte …

- Comme vous dites ! On rentre ? Proposa-t-il en s'époussetant négligemment.

- Volontiers. Une douche s'impose.

- Et une bonne sieste, ajouta le Maître, des lits moelleux dansant des les yeux.

- Après avoir trouvé la signification de ce dessin, vous pourrez dormir.

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'entre nous deux, c'est vous le plus doué en informatique, le moucha Laure, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le détective gémit, voyant le matelas de ses rêves s'éloigner en ricanant, un miaulement narquois achevant de le démoraliser totalement.

_- o -_

_Prochain chapitre, on poursuit l'aventure. Une idée de la destination ?_

_Par contre, rentrée oblige, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre suivant :S  
_

_A bientôt,_

_FireRox_


	8. EXCUSES ET RESUME

**EXCUSES ET RESUME**

_Voici l'explication d'une auteure soumise à des problèmes informatiques trop souvent pour être efficace. Et, accessoirement, dont le travail à la Fac emplit sa vie monotone d'une monotonie encore plus … monotone. Oui, comme les sanglots des violons._

_Faisons bien, soyons brefs._

_J'ai beaucoup trop de boulot en ce moment pour réussir à me concentrer sur une histoire. C'est pour cela que je ne publie seulement quelques chapitres très courts lorsque j'ai le temps. Le seul problème, c'est que cela ne correspond pas à la suite de cette histoire. Des chapitres sans queue ni tête, ridicules._

_Je ne pense pas reprendre cette histoire un jour. En refaire une nouvelle, oui, certainement ! (Ne vous tracassez pas ^^) Mais le GROS PROBLEME avec celle-ci, c'est que j'ai déjà perdu par 2 fois la suite. Si, si, rappelez-vous ! Un cambriolage dans mon appartement étudiant, et, plus récemment, un plantage de disque dur ! :( Je n'ai pas le courage de recommencer une troisième fois (écrire trois fois la même chose, ça commence à faire beaucoup … En fait, c'est la patience qui me manque !)_

_Je vais donc publier ce qui devait commencer le chapitre 8, puis un rapide résumé de l'histoire afin de conclure tout de même honorablement cette aventure. _

_Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous, mais j'ai tenté de la reprendre, et c'est une torture d'essayer de se rappeler des tournures de phrases employées, des dialogues, des explications …_

_Voici donc la suite et fin de « Comédie au Colisée », en espérant pouvoir me relancer bientôt dans une nouvelle tranche de la vie de Laure et du Maître._

_Bonne lecture,_

_FireRox_

DWDWDWDWDW

**Chapitre 8 : Révélation divine.**

- Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai dû dormir trois malheureuses heures cette nuit ?

- Ce matin, ne confondez pas, répondit tranquillement Laure. J'ai très bien dormi pour ma part, merci de vous en inquiéter.

Le Maître la fusilla du regard. Il avait passé le reste de la journée de la veille et la nuit à chercher des indices sur la mystérieuse organisation, sans rien découvrir. Par contre, il avait déniché en piratant l'ordinateur d'un archéologue chargé des fouilles des souterrains des photos du pan de mur détruit, malheureusement incomplètes. Après analyse, il avait conclu que le texte leur avait été adressé par un ordre religieux, faisant référence au Vatican.

Voilà donc pourquoi ils se trouvaient sur la place Saint Pierre ce beau matin, à attendre derrière des touristes lève-tôt l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la basilique sacrée.

- J'espère que vous êtes bien reposée, votre Majesté, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Un pur régal, très cher. Vous auriez dû en faire autant !

- Oh, mais je ne pouvais point, vous m'aviez expressément ordonné de finir mes recherches ...

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ce petit détail. Quel malheur que vous soyez obligé de m'obéir sans rechigner ! Que je vous plains !

Le Maître grommela quelques insultes bien senties dans sa barbe, avant de laisser tomber la discussion, qui ne mènerait de toute façon à rien. Il connaissait à présent trop bien Laure pour savoir qu'il ne gagnerait rien à batailler contre elle sur un tel sujet. Un petit « Je vous ordonne de vous taire », et hop ! Réduis au silence ! Vraiment, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour lui faire oublier ce satané verbe offensant …

- Bon, on commence par où ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le guide touristique, page 'Vatican' ouverte.

- Très bonne question. Comme nous n'avons foncièrement aucun indice, il va falloir ouvrir les yeux.

- Vous êtes au courant que nous sommes au cœur de milliers, que dis-je, de millions d'œuvres historiques toutes plus chargées de souvenirs les unes que les autres, et vous voulez que l'on trouve un indice que des milliers d'archéologues ou autres chercheurs de trésors n'ont jamais découvert ?

- Bien résumé.

- Merci.

- On appelle Dan Brown ? Suggéra-t-il malicieusement.

- Impossible, l'Église a mis sa tête à prix.

- Mince, tout ça pour une sombre histoire de réseaux de prostitution sous Ponce Pilate ! Il n'y a pas prescription ?

Un discret échange de sourires plus tard, et ils retournaient à l'observation discrète mais efficace de la place St Pierre, espérant qu'un mystérieux quidam à la cape rouge ne se montre. Le babillage ininterrompu des touristes en manque de sensations artistiques fortes ne parvenait pas à les déconcentrer. Laure cherchait leurs rivaux, le Maître cherchait leur assassin. Et priait pour ne pas s'écrouler subitement, une fleur rouge au côté gauche.

Un léger bruissement à leurs pieds vint interrompre leurs pensées.

- Miaou ? Interrogea Bonaparte, le regard songeur.

- Je sais bien, mais que veux-tu ? Les animaux sont interdits derrière ces grilles !

« Vengeance ! » songea triomphalement le Maître.

- Miaou ! Insista le félin, mécontent de se voir exclu de l'aventure.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à craindre, ils vérifient les sacs et fouillent tout le monde. Un pistolet ne passerait pas inaperçu sous les yeux des gardes.

- Miaou, concéda-t-il, dubitatif.

Bonaparte passa successivement du rouge au bleu, puis de nouveau au rouge. Caractéristique du danger.

- Alerte, murmura le Maître, aussitôt sur ses gardes.

Jetant des regards discrets de tous côtés, ils finirent par repérer le problème potentiel.

- Le type en rouge à cinq heures, annonça Laure, faisant toujours semblant de lire son guide.

- Vu. Accompagné par trois gorilles en costume noir.

- Aïe.

- Finalement, ce n'était pas une cape, mais un manteau d'un goût douteux.

- Et c'était bel et bien une femme, ou alors un type sorti d'un bouquin d'Héroïc Fantasy, proclama triomphalement Laure en repensant à la veille.

- On ne sait jamais, une secte peut avoir des coutumes étranges, opposa-t-il aussitôt.

- Et forcer ses membres à marcher en talons hauts ? Ironisa sa collègue.

- Humpf … On ne sait jamais !

- Vous ne vous avouez jamais vaincu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais !

- Ben voyons … Vos chevilles ne sont pas trop lourdes à soulever ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils suivirent naturellement le groupe d'opposants malfaisants vers les portillons de sécurité.

_(Fin de la partie manuscrite)_

Ils se dirigent avec d'autres vers la basilique St Pierre. Le Maître désactive les portillons pour pouvoir conserver son tournevis laser, au cas où. Laure décide de prendre des milliers de photos pour faire style touriste en goguette, et force son collègue à se prendre au jeu, de mauvaise grâce, bien évidemment.

Leurs concurrents se dirigent vers les escaliers de la Coupole. Un ascenseur, 330 marches et de copieuses insultes plus tard, les détectives arrivent au sommet. Leurs concurrents sont en train de prendre des mesures vers un point précis de Rome : la via Appia. Mais ils doivent redescendre en courant les escaliers, car, grâce au reniflement dédaigneux du Maître à l'aperçu des techniques arriérées de mesure, ils ont été repérés. Le Maître bloque l'ascenseur avec tournevis laser, qui finalement leur aura été bien utile.

Ils trouvent un taxi pour aller vers via Appia, embarquant Bonaparte sous leur bras.

**Chapitre 9 : Course contre la montre.**

A présent, nos détectives savent où se cache l'objet tant recherché : les catacombes de San Sebastino. Problème : ils vont devoir le trouver avant les autres, et ce, sans savoir où le sceptre se trouve !

Comme de droit, ils se perdent dans les catacombes, mais Bonaparte est là pour les guider. Par malheur, leurs poursuivants les rattrapent. Leur identité : la secte du Temple Noir, connue pour ses actes de violence envers les gouvernements. Veulent récupérer le sceptre pour dominer le monde (classique, me direz-vous, mais c'est ainsi que va le monde !).

Le Maître détruit leurs lampes avec son tournevis, permettant aux détectives de s'enfuire grâce à Bonaparte dont le pelage scintille. Lequel découvre le sceptre, un squelette à ses côtés.

Bien évidemment, la secte les retrouve.

Grande hésitation du Maître : doit-il tenter sa chance, et dominer à nouveau le monde, ou continuer sa vie actuelle ? Pendant sa réflexion, la secte réussit à attraper Laure, ce qui le rend fou de rage.

Avec son tournevis laser, il hurle à Laure de fermer les yeux, et détruit le sceptre. Il serre Laure contre lui, tout en entendant les hurlements et les supplications des membres de la secte.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrent enfin les yeux, il ne reste plus de la secte du Temple Noir qu'une fine couche de poussière …

(Bonus de Noël si vous me trouvez la référence au film ! :D)

**Epilogue.**

Visite du Panthéon, où se sont succédés romains et chrétienté. Cachent les restes du sceptre dans le tombeau de Raphaël, afin que personne ne vienne le reconstituer, sans remarquer au loin une silhouette au nœud papillon bien reconnaissable …

**Je vous livre l'histoire du Sceptre :**

Donné à Caesar par un être inconnu. Seul trace possible d'une intervention extraterrestre : venait du ciel.

Gloire de l'empire romain.

Déclin empire : Commode, empereur mégalomane, emmure sceptre au Colisée, symbole de sa puissance. Dès lors, complots et trahisons déciment les empereurs, pouvoir fragilisé et anarchie militaire. Cf : crise du 3ème siècle.

Constantin Ier, empereur, se voit offrir le sceptre par des chrétiens contre la promesse de propager la religion. L'accepte. Chrétienté se développe en Europe.

Sceptre perdu durant des siècles, puis revient dans les écrits avec Innocent III, qui règne sans partage sur l'Europe.

Au XVIIème siècle, le sceptre est envoyé dans les catacombes par Pie VI. Dès lors, le pouvoir religieux perd de sa puissance. Conduit plus tard à la Révolution des Lumières.

Recherché par tous les empires et régimes dictatoriaux depuis : Napoléon, nazis et autres réjouissances.

Récente découverte d'une inscription sur un mur romain a permis de situer l'ancienne place du sceptre au Colisée, puis chemin jusqu'à St Pierre, puis, par une indication au niveau de la coupole, diriger le chemin vers Via Appia et catacombes.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

_J'espère ne vous avoir pas trop déçus par cette fin rapide._

_Comme je l'ai dit à une lectrice, je pense préparer un one-shot de Noël sur nos deux détectives. Mais je ne puis jurer de rien, mon emploi du temps compte trois oraux dans les deux semaines qui arrivent, un exposé à la noix, des TP contrôles et les examens qui débutent le 3 janvier … :'(_

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_FireRox_


End file.
